Love Between Enemies
by iLuVmYkItTy375
Summary: AU: Sakura goes on a journey to figure out a family mystery, when she's attacked by vampires. But then Sasuke comes unheroicly to the rescue. What happens after that? You'll just have to read. Hope you enjoy yourself!
1. Intro

AN-Hi, this is my second fanfiction, but my first one was an Inuyasha Fanfic and I only got to chapter 7 before getting writers block. Hopefully this one works out better...If I made any mistakes please let me know...and tell me what you think of the first chapter. (If you think it sucks, please try to tell me in the nicest possible way thanks :) )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or anime character...but a girl can dream:)

-------

"I'm...so...tired," Sakura said as she dragged herself to keep on going. She was in search of any nearby villages where she could catch up on her sleeping hours and gain energy for the rest of her journey. She wasn't only dragging herself from exhaustion, but also because her clothes and bag were drenched from the pouring rain.

"I have...to keep...walking," she continued.

"Just...a little...longer," Sakura had to keep talking to keep herself from collapsing right then and there on the path. But after awhile she kept forgetting to talk...since there was no one to talk to anyways (besides herself, of course...but she soon found out how boring she was). And soon she began to zone out. She started to think about what her mother had told her 5 years earlier, when she was 12, and why she was even on this journey to begin with...

"_Honey," Hotaru, Sakura's mother, cooed and hugged Sakura, rubbing her back while she grieved. Hotaru had just told her that her grandfather, Kiyoshi, had been attacked and killed. Sakura loved Kiyoshi very much. She and her mother lived with him from her birth until she was 7. She got attached. _

"_Mom, why? What happened? How could this...? Who did it...who did this, do you know?" Sakura sobbed, though she was getting out of her sadness state and was becoming angry at the thought that anyone would want to kill her own grandfather._

"_Sakura...I..." Hotaru paused for a moment. _

"_No, it's ok Mom, I'm not blaming you...it's just...who would do this?"_

"_Sakura sweetie, there's..."_

"_I know, Mom, I know. There's nothing you can do about it. I understand, but I'm just soo...I don't know?"_

"_Well, there's actually something I need to tell you..."_

"_What is it, Mom?" Sakura pursued._

"_I think you need to know something...you're still so young, but I might not be around much longer and you may never know...and so I..." Hotaru stopped and took a deep breath._

"_What is it? What are you talking about, mom? What do I need to know? And wait, what did you just say? Mom...What do you mean you won't be around much longer...Where are you going?" Sakura was getting worried...what was going on? Why was her mother acting so different?_

"_Sakura...I might get attacked soon, by the same thing that killed your grandfather...this isn't unusual"_

"_Wait, what isn't unusual?"_

"_A Haruno getting attacked like this"_

"_Wait, mom, what are you talking about? Can you please just let it out already, you're confusing me!" _

"_Sakura...since over 300 years ago, the family line of Harunos have been attacked by...let's just say...uhh...'things' for now..."_

"_But..."_

"_We're not sure why these 'things' have been after the Harunos but its happened so often that we've all gotten used to it and all knew what was to be our fate...all Harunos die from these 'things'...nobody has ever been able to find out why they've been after us, you're soon going to be the only one left of the Haruno bloodline...so I'm giving the duty to you to find out this mystery."_

"_WHAT? I'm not getting any of this. Ok, wait...so there are 'things' that have been attacking the Harunos for hundreds of years and you want **me** to find out **why**?" _

"..." _her mother nodded._

"_ARE YOU CRAZY! First of all ...I don't even know what I'm supposed to be looking **for** to find the answer anyways...second, if no one has been able to survive from these guys...what makes you think I won't get **my** butt kicked?"_

_Hotaru smiled and shook her head slowly._

"_My sweet cherry blossom...you are a strong girl, you just haven't found the power that's hidden within you yet...I know you have the strength deep, deep, deep...deep...deep...deeeeeep..."  
_

"_Alright Mom, I think I get it now"_

"_Oh, right…well deep...DEEP...**DEEP **inside you there is the strength. I know you can do this"_

_Sakura sat there with her face in her hands thinking and breathing deeply. _

"Alright _fine, but I still don't get..."_

"_Oh yeah...hehe...I...umm...have one more thing to tell you," Hotaru laughed nervously._

"_These... 'things'...alsokilled__your__father__yuki__and__two__sisters__yuri__and__kiku but anyways here's what you need to do..." Sakura stared at her mother...her eye twitched. _(AN-Hotaru is actually saying the above super fast but I put breaks in there to help you understand it)

"_Say that again..."_

"_Say what, dear?" Hotaru smiled sweetly._

"_Oh, mom, you know exactly what I meant...now what the hell did you just say?" _

_Hotaru clicked her tongue and shook her head at Sakura...that had obviously been the wrong way to deal with it. _

"_MOM!"_

"_Ok, ok...I said that...tho tings kill yer dud an sissers" she mumbled. _

"_Moooom...I can't understand you"_

"_OK FINE I SAID THAT THOSE THINGS KILLED YOUR FATHER AND TWO SISTERS!"_

_Sakura's eyes grew wide, "What?"_

"_I-just-told-you, YOUR F..." her mother was getting a little irritated._

"_Ya, ya, I heard you, but what?"_

"_But what, what?"_

"_You said that my dad and two sisters...what?"_

"_Huh"_

"_MOM...stop acting like you don't know and tell me!"_

"_Yes, yes, you had two sisters"_

"_What?"_

"_YOU HAD TWO SISTERS WHOSE NAMES WERE YURI AND KIKU...and...and...they were my beauties, just as much as you are, and oh...I miss them so much...and your father...oh...you remind me so much of them everyday and it hurts me so much, it's so hard to hold in tears...and sometimes I miss them so much that I get mad at you...oh Sakura please forgive me, you were all I had left of them, I should have cherished you more...and here I am...telling you to risk your life for the sake of our family name...how much worse of a mother could I be?"_

_By now both Hotaru and Sakura were in tears. Sakura had never seen her mom cry like this before. It was so sad seeing one you love so much, break down in hurtful tears._

"_So...wow...that's...that's a lot I didn't know!" Sakura said once they both seemed to have calmed themselves. "But why didn't you tell me sooner?"_

"_Well...this was already putting a lot of pressure on you. It would've been harder on you, were you any younger and I didn't want that...I'm sorry"_

_Sakura was still a bit upset that her mom just now told her these things but when she thought about it...this was a lot and she probably couldn't handle it as well if she were younger. She closed her eyes and nodded her head._

_Hotaru looked at Sakura sadly. She pushed a loose piece of hair behind Sakura's ear, pulled Sakura nearer and kissed her forehead._

"_You truly are my little cherry blossom"_

"Mom!" Sakura had a tear in her eye, just waiting to run down her cheek. She wiped it away.

Sakura was still very exhausted and the rain was pouring harder and harder as the sky turned black. Sakura turned around and decided to head back about a mile or two; to a cave she saw earlier. She was definitely not going to find a village nearby anytime soon.

- - - - - - -

When Sakura woke up she heard a mass of voices just a few feet away from her. She was going to jump up and run but decided to take a peek before jumping to conclusions and ending up making trouble.

There was a crowd of people, both girls and boys all about the age 20, dressed in all black. They were murmuring something about "tasty", "sweet", "young", "fresh", and "blood". Two girls interrupted the low sound and started arguing about how they would share such a tiny meal.

Sakura figured that they, too, had been caught in the rain and camped in the cave. Now they were just fighting about their food and some injuries.

Sakura slowly and quietly got up, trying not to distract them, and started gathering her things. Her water canteen fell out of its small pouch on the side of her bag and made a loud noise. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"Sorry" she mumbled, picking up the bottle and observing how noticeably pale they all looked.

They smiled at her and licked their lips. Sakura made a bewildered facial expression and started to head out of the cave. Then one of the guys jumped highly in the air, as if flying, and landed directly in front of her, blocking her path. She frowned and looked around confused. They were all closing in on her. What was she going to do? She planned it all out before but now that it was actually happening Sakura went brain dead. A group of people older, bigger, and scarier were closing in on her. And they were all giggling. This was a nightmare. 'Just a stupid, scary nightmare,' Sakura told herself.

She was finally in the very center of them all and was just about to cuddle up into a ball and scream when she heard a deep male voice.

"Let her go"

The group looked up at each other, then rolled their eyes and split, leaving a small isle and a guy with lengthy black hair, looking the age 17...maybe 18, walking towards her. When he got to her he smiled and held out his hand to help her up, he then looked around and frowned at the group.

"Now leave..." nobody moved.

"...Go, I said," he looked at her again and smiled.

"Stupid Uchiha" one member of the group murmured.

"He's the worst prince that's ever happened to us"

-------

Ok so what'd you think? Is it good enough to add another chapter? Tell me if you wanna read more. This was kind of just an intro...so if you want me to get to the good stuff (lol if there is good stuff ;) ) then review and let me know:) Byeee!


	2. Kidnapped!

A/N-OKAY!! Sooo…TWO years later, here it is!! Chapter 2 of Love Between Enemies. I warned you that I get Writer's Block EASILY!! BUT I surprisingly made a little comeback and here it is!! I hope those of you who liked the first chapter will like this one as well. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!! It has been TWO years since I've written the first chapter and TWO years since I've read Naruto, and I DON'T watch it now on AdultSwim…so I'm sorry if I lost the personality of the character, I will try and fix that in the next Chappy…just tell me how you like it. (ONCE AGAIN…If you think it sucks, please try to tell me in the nicest possible way thanks D )

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or anime character...but a girl can dreamD

-------

"AHH!" Sakura could hear the echoes of her screeching, vibrating off the forest walls and returning back to her. If her shattering, high-pitched shrieking couldn't be heard, she was almost sure the echoes of it could be.

"AHHHH!!" She screamed louder and longer, searching with her alarming eyes for just one little hint of rescue. _'Can't anybody hear me?'_

"We're in the middle of the largest forest, in the largest country of the world and nobody is even close to a hearing distance. Why don't you save your breath and give those nice vocal chords of yours a rest…before you hurt yourself." The strange young man scowled, answering to Sakura's thoughts.

"Before I _hurt_ myself…before _I_ hurt _myself_!?! Who's the one with the frickin' _death_ grip on _my_ wrist dragging _me_ through the forest to…to…only _God_ knows WHERE!?! HELLPPP!!!" He was still dragging her and it was already near dawn. She'd been screaming for her life since they had first left the cave, and that wasn't even an hour after sunup_. 'What if there really isn't anybody coming??' _

As soon as Sakura grasped that thought, she began to panic. She started hyperventilating and trying to scream with what little air she had left in her poor lungs.

"Please!?" He finally stopped and faced her for the first time, "Listen to me!"

Sakura would've struggled to escape the extremely tight grasp he enclosed around her wrists, at that little moment of weakness he had as he turned to glare at her, but she was frozen solid into shock. She not only realized how beautiful and soft his tremendously pale skin looked, but when she gazed into his dark, deep bistre-painted eyes, she got locked into a profound trance that she couldn't break away from, even if she had tried.

In those eyes she could see his annoyance and some worry, and a little of something else that she couldn't quite recognize.

He looked over her carefully, freeing her from that discomfited gaze. She took this second to attempt her already too-late struggle of freedom, with no indication of success.

"Listen to me!!" He hissed, now holding both of her weak wrists into his hands, making it much harder for her to shift around. "Do you have any_ idea_ how big this forest is!? Do you!?" He shook her, unable to control his anger any longer.

"I…" her mouth opened but she could muffle no other words. Her voice had finally escaped her control. He smirked, mockingly, and she could see his whole body relax in relief.

"There is not one village any closer than 600 miles from here and we are in the worst part of the forest, with hardly one path to follow. I will not let you leave. You can try all you want, but you'll only waste what strength you have left, and then I will just have to carry you. Now, if you want me to find a safe enough place to stay for the night, then you better shut-up and let me concentrate," he took a look around, searching through the solid mess of trees as if he could see through them.

Sakura cleared her throat, "A place to stay for the night!? Ooh noo way am I staying with _you_…NOO WAY!! Let me go!!! I'll start screaming again!!" She warned him with her scratchy, rough voice, but it didn't sound too threatening, even to her own ears. He only chuckled.

"I already told you cupcake…there ain't anybody out here 'cept you, and me." He turned his head once more to smirk at her, this time with a raised eyebrow.

And then it happened again. All train of thought was lost as Sakura looked up, dazed, into his dark, bottomless eyes.

She was pretty certain that as he looked at her, intensely, he would see how completely normal and un-fascinating her figure was compared to his unique and beautiful one. It made her feel really self-conscious, but somehow she still could not bring herself to look away.

He blinked, out of the awkward spell that held them so motionless, and she came back to reality, "Who are you!? You can't talk to me like that! You can't treat me like this! I don't know who you are or who you think you are, but LET ME GO!!!!" She began to thrash about in another attempt to free her poor, pathetic wrists from his full-sized hands.

'_He has to give up sometime soon…why does he want me to stay with him so bad? He doesn't even know who I am!'_ Sakura yelled to herself, completely confused by all that was going on.

He turned, noting to not make eye contact with her again, and he shook her hard enough to get her to stop tugging and collapse on the earth below.

"Do you know what could've happened to you back there at that cave? You would've been torn to bits by those disgusting beings and you would NOT be standing here right now. You should feel thankful and VERY lucky to be here with me! PLEASE just S H U T U P and follow me, before I have to force you to!!"

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Sakura mumbled and she could hear him sigh, but he didn't respond, so she dropped it and followed his orders. As soon as she thought of his words as orders her mind triggered back to the cave and to something those "things" had said.

'_He's a prince isn't he? He's probably used to giving orders, that's probably why he's so demanding and angry when I don't listen.'_ She pondered the thought of a prince in the middle of nowhere and what reason he had to be here. It made no sense and Sakura sighed at the difficulty of it all.

She could feel his eyes burning into the skin on her face, but she was NOT about to turn her head to make sure. She only followed his every step, giving in to the silence.

-------

The two of them kept walking until long after dark. The silence lasted a couple of hours, but no longer than that.

"You're lost," Sakura stated, as a fact, for at least the seventh time.

"I am NOT lost…I'm just looking for a good place to stay for the night." She could see the crease between his eyebrows set in firm concentration, from the corner of her eyes. She'd been careful not make eye contact with him after what had happened the last two times.

"Sure, if that's what you want to call it…"

"Please…I think we only have about 2 more miles to the nearest cave…I'm just not sure if we follow those trees…or those ones?" He seemed focused, staring down the two groups of trees.

"How about we split up? Eventually, one of us will find the cave…and the other…well the other wont?" She shrugged, not having any problem with separating.

"No, I'm pretty sure it would be this way. Come on, we'll go find out." He lead, Sakura followed.

The cave _was_ that way…but much closer than he'd expected. He called it good instinct, she called it good luck.

When they got deep enough into the cave to be considered "safe", he helped her take off the bag that she'd completely forgotten was on her back. She was thankful that she carried a small blanket; it was freezing, even once they were inside the cave.

He trusted her enough to leave the cave to go find wood for a fire, but she figured it was because she was shaking too uncontrollably in the cold to move.

After the fire was built and she was close enough to feel the heat on almost every part of her body, she felt better and more comfortable. But neither of them had talked to the other since he came back from gathering wood.

Sakura closed her eyes, even though the fire was kind of small, the warmth from it felt good and relaxing. She could hear the wind blowing outside the cave, but no raindrops…yet. She began to drift off to the sound of the wind, whistling.

He decided to break the silence, obviously not caring if she was trying to sleep or not. "What's your name?"

Sakura opened her eyes and stared up at him shocked, realizing just how much of strangers they really were. She didn't know his name either.

She opened her mouth to tell him, but thought before she spoke. _'Can I trust him?'_ She sat up on her left elbow, "Why do you want to know?"

His laugh was much warmer than any others she'd heard from him earlier today, "Why are you so difficult?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Hmm…I don't know, it could be that we're strangers, or that you kidnapped me, or maybe just the fact that I'm completely lost and don't know anything that's going on right now." He laughed another warm laugh and it surprisingly made her feel more content, and safe.

"I'm Sasuke, it's a pleasure to meet you," he held his smooth, light skinned, brawny hand out towards her across the fire. She stared at it, astonished. _'How could this guy hold out his hand to me in some friendly gesture, when it was just a couple of hours ago that I BEGGING him to let go.' _

"Yeah, nice to meet you, too," Sakura said sourly, not touching his hand. She was either still mad at him, or too afraid to touch him so willingly. He raised an eyebrow, then dropped his hand and nodded once to her, understanding.

"Can I at least try and guess your name?" He asked, not dropping the subject.

She sighed and closed her eyes, "No."

"Hmm…can I make a name for you?" He kept trying.

"No." She glared at the fire.

"Well, I'll have to call you something," he was pushing it.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She threw her hands up in the air and then brought them to her head, massaging her aching temples.

"Alright then, I'll call you Azarni," he smiled at himself.

"And why would you call me that?" She questioned the name.

"Because the meaning is of a beautiful flower, but it comes with sharp thistles," he smirked. She glared.

"Then I will name you Rafu."

"But I already told you my name?"

"Well I renamed you."

"Ok, then why Rafu?" He looked over at her; she had the smirk this time.

"Because I don't like it." He lifted an eyebrow and smiled to himself.

"You're interesting to be around."

"You're not." She spat. He nodded, letting it go.

He didn't say anything. He only sat there for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes.

Sakura sat up and brought her knees to her chin, resting her head. She wrapped her arms around her legs and stared into the fire. Thinking back to the whole reason she was in this forest in the first place.

_Hotaru looked at Sakura sadly. She pushed a loose piece of hair behind Sakura's ear, pulled Sakura nearer and kissed her forehead._

"_You truly are my little cherry blossom"_

A single tear escaped Sakura's eye.

"Are you alright?" Of course he was watching her; she wiped away the tear and promised herself not give herself away like that again.

"I'm fine." She looked away, towards the back of the cave, trying to see the end through the darkness. She could feel his eyes studying her. In some ways, he made her feel beautiful whenever he observed her in that way, nobody has ever looked at her so interestingly and curious. But in other ways, it made her feel uncomfortable. '_We are COMPLETE strangers, I don't even know him.'_

He studied her for a while longer, until she couldn't help but look up at him. She made sure to look below his eyes.

Sakura analyzed the pale skin that lay across his cheek bones, the stiff bone of his nose, and the soft shape of his slightly pinked lips. Her wandering eyes went further down, taking in his long, revealing neck, broad shoulders, and his hard, muscled chest as it moved with the rhythm of his breathing.

She realized he was still watching her and her cheeks burned with the bright red color of a blush as it came to mind that he more than likely noticed what she was paying attention to. She looked back into the fire.

Sakura could hear the rustling of his long trench coat as it slid across the ground of the cave from the other side of the fire to the area where she sat. He sat next to her, closely. First, only looking.

He touched her skin. She flinched, only a little. His fingers felt so cold compared to the heat that the friction had caused, earlier, in her attempt to escape his extremely…tight grasp. But now, now it was a gentle touch as he turned her still scarlet face, towards his. He looked into her eyes, only causing more color to rush to her cheeks.

And this time, he purposely held her, locked, into that affectionate gaze of his. As she looked into those dark eyes, she felt like a different person. And as though she knew everything there was to know about this stranger; as though he were a part of her…

And then…her stomach growled.

He laughed and looked down, shaking his head. "I could guess you're hungry?" He looked back at her.

All she could say was, "Mmhmm."

He smiled at her, "Let's go hunt for some food, then."

Sakura nodded as he got up and then reached his hand down to her. That's when she came back to life in a shock.

"Wh…Wha? H..h…hunt?" She looked up at him with confusion.

"Yes, let's go find some food; you must be starving after such a long day."

"Oh, y..yes. Of course, but we don't need to hunt…I have…some…" she grabbed her bag and dumped it out onto the ground in front of her, "Some…bread left, from yesterday…" Only small crumbs fell out along with all her accessories.

His eyebrow raised and she smiled sheepishly, "I'll do just fine, this will last until we get to the nearest city."

His eyebrow continued to rise, "I told you how _near_ the next city is, it'll take three days just to get there."

She gulped as her stomach growled right on cue. "M…maybe, we can h…hunt….tomorrow?"

He looked at me sideways, "Wait a minute, you _can't_ hunt, can you?"

"Oh no, I can h…hunt."

He still stood there looking, "Then what's the problem?"

"Well…it's just…umm…well…"

"Well…"

"Alright, I can't hunt…" She bowed her head in shame.

"You can't hunt? And just _how_ were you planning on surviving out here in the middle of the forest all by yourself?"

"Well, I have…bread…crumbs." She looked up at him, head still bowed.

"Oh right, that will last you. Come on, I'll show you how to hunt."

"No, no. I…I can learn, some other time."

"No, you can't. It'd be better to learn now. Come on, it's not hard, I'll show you."

She sighed in defeat and helped herself up; slowly following him out of the cave, into the night.

-------

Sakura thought it over, again and again, in her head and couldn't figure out why he was going to teach her to hunt…at night, besides the fact that she was starving, of course. She could barely see her own hand in front of her face, and he had already disappeared.

She was about to shout out for him when she recognized the opportunity for escape. A little grin slowly appeared on her lips.

She began to tiptoe further and further away from the cave. Actually, too far, when she realized that she had left her bag back at the cave.

'_Leave it, just leave it…this might be the only chance for an escape.' _She thought, as she began to walk even further, only to stop again. She remembered what exactly was in her bag, and this had made her turn around and start to run.

As she kept running she could hear the sounds of the storm beginning, as if on cue.

She was already too far into the woods to know where the cave was, but she didn't stop running. As the wind blew her hair back behind her, it also blew the tears out of the corners of her eyes. She ran so fast, for so long; her arms and legs began to numb in the cold rain and it almost felt as if she were flying.

It felt to Sakura as if it had been an hour since she had started running, although it had been much shorter. She stopped, panting and catching her breath. Her tears fell faster now, running down her warm wind-burned cheeks. The ice-cold rain ran down Sakura's face cooling her cheeks, along with her heavy tears.

She started going hysterical, crying uncontrollably, screaming with all the strength left in her. She fell to the ground and put her face in her hands. Not only was she crying her heart out for the one item inside her bag that seemed so important to her, or for the fact that she was lost; but because she was all alone in the world now, with nobody to go home to, nobody to depend on. She cried her heart out for her family's sake.

As soon as Sakura had quieted down to silent tears, a sound was heard nearby. It was a loud piercing sound. It stopped only for seconds, coming in quick intervals. Sakura surprisingly had hoped that is was the young man she would now call Rafu, and that she was near the cave. She got up and walked towards the noise.

She stopped, hidden in some tall bushes in between a few trees, to see an older looking man sitting on a large rock, with a long knife in his fingers. And then the noise came again. The older man cut along the rock with his knife and sparks flew. The man was focused completely onto the knife; sharpening it, over and over again, obviously not affected by the screeching sound.

Sakura was about to slowly, and quietly, back out of the bushes and continue searching for the cave. But as she took one last glance at the man on the rock, he put his head up and looked directly into Sakura's eyes.

She stifled a scream right when two burly arms came around her. One arm squeezing across her chest, the other over her mouth.

She didn't even have time to start kicking with terror, before she felt a blow to the head, and became unconscious.

-------

A/N-WELL!! THERE IT IS!! FINALLY!! I hope it was worth the wait?? Probably not? BUT at least it is here. Tell me what you think!!! And remember…it was the reviews that got me going more than anything D Thanks bunches!!!


End file.
